Ranma's Dreams
by Ikioi Tiernay
Summary: What's bugging Ranma's Dreams at night? Read and find out! oh and Review too...**New Chapter up**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma at all. I just wanted to feel like a genius for thinking of a story.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
So close, so hot, any closer and...and...  
  
"AH!" Ranma jumped up in a cold sweat. He looked around, "It was just a dream...just a dream."  
  
He lay back down, but immediately jumped back up again, "I need a drink...maybe that'll clear the mental image in my mind..."  
  
Ranma tiptoed to the kitchen. He saw a faint glow coming from it, hmm, I guess I'm not the only one up. he thought.  
  
He walked in and saw his fiancée, Akane, sitting next to the fridge drinking a glass of water.  
  
"So, you couldn't sleep either, huh." Ranma said, coming up behind her.  
  
Akane jumped a bit and looked up at him, "Yeah, my room felt really stuffy, I had to get out...what's wrong with you?"  
  
Ranma gulped and blushed. Akane tilted her head to the side, "Ranma?"  
  
"Oh n...nothing, I just had a bad dream and, uh..." Akane nodded, "...and you wanted something to drink to clear your mind, I know here." She handed him some water.  
  
Ranma took it and sat down.  
  
Akane looked at him in wonder and asked, "So what was the dream about?"  
  
Ranma choked on his water, "Uh, Um....uh..." he sputtered.  
  
Akane raised an eyebrow, "What? Did Kuno chase you around again? Were you being his 'osagi onna' or pig-tailed girl again?"  
  
Ranma grimaced, "No it wasn't that bad! That is just terrifying."  
  
Akane giggled, "Then what?"  
  
Ranma stood up, "You know what? Don't worry about it. I'm goin' back to bed. We got school tomorrow, 'night." He walked off.  
  
"Hmm," Akane said to herself, "I wonder if I said something wrong. Oh well, that's Ranma." She to went off to bed.  
  
Next morning  
  
"Ok everyone, breakfast!" Kasumi called out.  
  
"Got ya Saotome!" Mr. Tendo said, "Ah thank you, Kasumi, this looks wonderful."  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Why thank you, Father."  
  
Mr. Saotome laughed, "Kissing up to everyone this early on the morning, eh Tendo?"  
  
"Seems to work with you, Saotome." He shot back.  
  
Just then Akane rushed in and started eating.  
  
"Oh my, Akane, what's the rush?" Kasumi asked her younger sister.  
  
"Aren't I running late?" Akane asked, looking up.  
  
"No, I don't believe so..." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Oh, I just feel a bit off today, I guess." Akane said.  
  
They heard to voices down hall.  
  
"Ranma's up." Akane said.  
  
Sure enough Nabiki and Ranma walked in. "Aw come on Nabiki, let me borrow it. Please?" Ranma whined.  
  
"Fine, you can borrow it, "Ranma cheered, "for 3,000 yen."  
  
Ranma fell over.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane asked, "Nabiki, why are you trying to con Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Hmm...you're right, he doesn't have that kind of money..." she smiled, "Akane dear, can I take a few pictures of you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to get some money off of Kuno-baby."  
  
Akane fell over.  
  
Ranma scoffed, "That's a waste. I'm surprised Kuno would even pay that much. I mean, she's built like a brick and has no sex appeal..."  
  
WHACK! Akane pulled out a mallet and slammed him over the head.  
  
"Honestly." Akane said to the twitching Ranma, "Oh no! Now we're going to be late! Let's go Ranma!" she grabbed him and took off.  
  
"Oh dear, poor Ranma never got to finish his food." Kasumi said.  
  
"And so, a normal day begins." Nabiki said, getting up to leave too.  
  
on the way to school  
  
"Akane? Whoa Akane! Hey stop! Aw jeez will ya stop already?!"  
  
Akane ran to the school grounds and slammed Ranma against the wall, "Must you be an ass 24 hours a-hey!" She looked down.  
  
"I told you to slow down." Ranma-chan said.  
  
"Oh grr. Let's go get some hot water." Akane turned to leave.  
  
"Ah! Akane Tendo! Pig-tailed girl! Date me!" Kuno said, running up to them.  
  
"IN YOUR DREAMS!" They yelled and punched him into the air.  
  
"What a pervert." Ranma-chan sighed, "Ow! Hot! What the..."  
  
"Sorry Ranma, I didn't know it was that hot."  
  
"How did you get hot water so fast?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I forget that Kasumi packed a thermos for this kind of thing."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Well..." she was cut off by the first bell, "Let's go" They took off and made it on time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
So what do you think? What did Ranma dream about? What was he begging Nabiki for? Heh heh. You have to wait! Hahahahaha! I'm evil! }:- Hope you liked it! Please RR! Tell me what you think!  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Himitsu Joonetsu 


	2. a normal day

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. There I said it! Don't sue me! HA you can't sue me! Hahahaha!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
"GO AKANE!!!" some girls cheered.  
  
Akane got ready to spring, "Ok, here goes."  
  
Across the gym Ranma saw Akane step up to the beam. Most of the guys were watching her. As he watched, she sprung on to the beam and began to perform gracefully.  
  
Snap Snap  
  
Ranma turned and saw Gosenkugi taking pictures of Akane. (A/N: When is he not? ) The last time he did something like this Akane ended up in Dr. Tofu's (A/N: that is spelled right...right?) office with a fractured ankle. Ranma went over to Gosenkugi.  
  
"Hey there Gosenkugi, what're ya doin?"  
  
"Taking pictures of Akane". He replied with out looking away from the lens.  
  
"Really...don't you remember what happened last time you did this?"  
  
Gosenkugi looked up and gulped, "Oh R...Ranma!"  
  
"Hi there-why don't you give me those pictures and I will leave you alone". Ranma held out his hand.  
  
"No! I don't want to give them to you!" Gosenkugi cried.  
  
"Don't make me get mad at you!" Ranma threatened, his voice rising.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma heard a shriek and turned to see Akane wobbling on the beam. It was clear to see why she had lost her footing, she was looking over in their direction to see what the yelling was about.  
  
Akane gasped as she fell, an image of the last time flashing before her eyes, she hoped that she wouldn't end up in the doctor's office again. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the floor breaking her fall.  
  
It never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Ranma looking down at her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh." She nodded noticing that he had caught her, "Thank you".  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
Around them people whispered to one another, "Look at that! Akane is so luck to have a fiancé like him!"  
  
"Saotome probably scored some points on that one!"  
  
Ranma was oblivious to all the whispering. In his mind he could see his dream that woken him up last night. This is almost like what I was dreaming about...she is so hot, we are so close...  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
He jumped and looked down.  
  
"Um, you can put me down, I'm ok..." Akane said.  
  
"Oh right, sorry". He put her down and went back to his spot in the gym.  
  
"Go Saotome! Gonna get rewarded tonight?" his classmates cheered.  
  
"Puh-leaze". Ranma groaned.  
  
"Oh come on, you just 'saved' her. Won't she repay you?"  
  
"Jeez, she klutzes out like that all the time".  
  
"Uh huh...so you haven't been telling us something, eh Saotome?"  
  
Fortunately, Ranma was saved by the bell. "Jeez and Akane calls me the pervert?" Ranma sighed, "I mean these guys are much worse than I am."  
  
He wandered off to his next class.  
  
"May I sit here Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked to see Akane, "Sure, why wouldn't I let you?"  
  
She shrugged, "I didn't know if you wanted to be alone or not," she sat down, "Don't you have a lunch?"  
  
" Never got a chance to get it today..." he replied.  
  
Akane blushed, "Oops, I'm sorry. Here, you must be starving since you never finished breakfast either". She gave him her lunch.  
  
"No, I couldn't take it, besides you get touchy about everything when you get hungry."  
  
Akane let that one slide, "Well then, let's share".  
  
They ate quietly for awhile. Suddenly, Akane looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were you ok in gym today? You looked a little weird after you caught me, which by the way thank you."  
  
"No...I'm fine. No problem".  
  
"Oh, ok." The bell rang and she hurried of to class (avoiding Kuno on the way).  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi all! Thank you for reviewing!!!! I hope there are no spelling mistakes here. So enjoy and review!

Ja Ne,  
  
Himitsu Joonetsu


	3. Hi Ryoga

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, If it's up for sale let me know .

After School

"Well today was kinda boring.........I usually have at least one challenge from Kuno.........ah well I ain't complainin'"

Akane laughed.

Just then, they heard a squeak.

"What was that?" Ranma said, looking around.

Akane looked too, then laughed happily, "Ah! P-Chan!"

Sure enough the tiny black pig hopped into her arms.

"Oh look, just in time, I was wondering what we were going to have for dinner, I think I'm in the mood for.........Pork." Ranma snickered, "Ah, does that bring back memories? A little piggy wiggy good enough to eat........."

POW! Akane punched him.

"Must you be so mean to him?! Poor P-Chan, you're gonna give him nightmares!"

P-Chan nodded and snuggled closer to Akane.

"Oh man, you are so cheap Ryoga........." Ranma muttered, "I'll get you later." He mouthed to P-Chan as they walked home.

Home

"Hi everyone! Welcome home." Kasumi said when they came in.

"Kasumi, what's for dinner?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm.........I don't know........."Kasumi replied.

"Well I'm in the mood for some Chinese sweet and sour pork."

"Oh that sounds good, don't you think so, Soatome?"

"Ah yes Tendo, I haven't had any in a while."

"I agree, but we don't have a pig."

"Oh I think I can help........." Ranma picked up P-Chan, who was trying to inch towards Akane's room were she was changing.

"Here you go! This guy looks like he would be tasty." P-Chan was squealing in terror.

Kasumi took him. "If you're sure........." She turned to the rest of the family, "is that ok everyone? Sweet and sour pork?"

Everyone nodded.

"What's going on?" Akane asked coming down the hall.

"Oh good timing Akane, we were discussing dinner." Kasumi said, popping her head out from the kitchen. "How does Chinese sweet and sour pork sound to you?"

Ranma was waving him hands frantically.

"Sweet and Sour Pork? Well we haven't had that in a while.........sure." Akane turned to Ranma, "Ranma, where is P-Chan?"

"Uh........."Ranma gulped.

"P-Chan?" Kasumi asked. "No.........I haven't seen him in awhile."

"No, he's here. I left him down here when I went to change."

"Well the only pig we have here is the one for dinner." Kasumi held up the squealing pig.

"P-CHAN!" Akane cried, "Poor P-Chan........." She looked around and saw Ranma inching away.

"RANMA!!!" she screamed, dropping p-chan and running after him.

"Oh my........." Kasumi sighed, "Now I have to think of something else to make."

Halfway down the block

"AAHHH!!!!" Ranma yelled as Akane chased after him with a HUGE mallet, "I don't wanna die!"

"Get back here!" Akane yelled.

Somehow they ended up back home (A/N: They went around the block instead of around Japan-it's a shorter run.) and Ranma ran into the practice hall.

"Ok.........she won't mallet me in here......... pant .........ok.........ok.........I'm safe."

Just then Akane burst in, no mallet but that didn't matter, she just started throwing punches.

"AH, YA, HIYA!" she cried.

Ranma easily dodged her, when she was mad she tended to get clumsier than usual. She threw and Ranma backed up. He felt his back hit something.........Oh no! I'm cornered! He didn't want to hit her, but knew if her punch hit him they'd have to repair the imprint of his body in the wall. He saw her come up to hit him again. He did the only thing that he could think of.........stepped up and tripped her.

Unfortunately, her arm caught him and brought him down with her. Thud. She landed on top of him. He closed his eyes.

"Ah.........ah.........Akane please don't kill me........." he stammered.

When she didn't do anything he opened his eyes. She was staring at him in shock.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"Let me help you up." He tried to sit up, but froze when he noticed how hot she was. She was sweating and the top of her gi was loose from the running and fighting. He gulped.

Akane, who seemed to have snapped out of her daze, was looking at him strangely.

"W.........what.........?" He stammered.

"Are you ok? You're really red........." She raised her eyebrow.

"Yup, I'm ok. Um, s.........sorry 'bout the P-Chan thing........." Whew. He apologized, now she wouldn't yell, maybe he'd be able to eat dinner without any sores on him today.

Instead she leaned closer to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Wha-!" He started to ask.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked with a worried look on her face, "You NEVER apologize for torturing P-Chan."

"Well, um.........I um.........didn't um, I thought I should this time." He said.

Her face softened and she smiled, "I'm not complaining.........I like it when you're nice like this........." she turned red.

Ranma turned red too, "I like it too, when you're not trying to kill me."

"You started it!" she snapped.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!!"

"Do too!!"

"Do n........." Ranma stopped and started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"Look at us.........we're fighting again."

Akane giggled, "So we are, I guess it's just our nature."

"Heh maybe so." Ranma looked around, "This is odd."

"What is?" Akane asked curiously.

"We have been sitting here semi-quietly for over two minutes and no one is checking on us!"

"Hey you're right!"

"Some how they always know when you and I are close to each other and they spy to see what will happen."

"You and I are close to each........." she looked down and noticed that she was still in his lap, "oh." She blushed.

Ranma looked at her, "You could get up.........if you wanted to that is."

"I can't."

"Huh?"

"Your leg is hooked around me."

"Oh!" he tried to get up but tripped and fell over on Akane, "Oops........." he gulped looking at Akane, who was now knocked on her back.

"This reminds me of something." Akane said.

"What?"

"When I first met P-Chan and you came in to my room and fell over me."

Ranma winced, remembering that, "Oh yeah, then you beat the stuffing out of me.........you're gonna beat the stuffing out of me aren't you?"

"No."

"No?!" Ranma was shocked. This from a girl who will beat him at the drop of the hat! Yet he believed her, her body was kind of relaxed, under his.

"Akane? Ranma? I have dinner!" Kasumi's voice rang out.

They jumped up, blushing.

"Coming!" Akane called back. She looked at Ranma, smiled and ran out of the training hall.

Dinner

"Wow Kasumi, this is great!" Akane said as she sat down, "Where did you get a pig?"

"Well Ranma's idea for pork sounded really good so I hurried down to the market to pick up a pig."

"Yumm, this is delicious!" Ranma said between mouthfuls.

Just then Ryoga appeared.

"Hey there, Ryoga." Ranma said.

Akane looked up to see and very sick looking Ryoga, "What's wrong?"

Ranma saw that he was looking at the pork, "What? Don't tell me you don't like it be because-omf!"

Ryoga shoved a piece in his mouth, "What are you talking about Ranma? I'm not sick-I'm just not fond of pork ok?" He gave him a deadly look.

"Here Ryoga, at least have some rice," Kasumi offered, handing him a bowl.

"Oh thank you." Ryoga bowed.

Later that evening Ranma was resting in the training hall when-Bonk!

"Ow!" Ranma cried and spun around to see Ryoga, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You.........you.........I'm gonna kill you for that you did today! How dare you make mockery of Ryoga Hibiki!"

"Don't you mean P-Chan?" Ranma smirked.

"You die Ranma!"

Ranma ran out of the room and out into the street with Ryoga right behind him if I can just get him to a wide area then I won't have to worry about hurting anyone incase he uses an energy blast of some sort.

Whoosh.........Ryoga threw his umbrella toward Ranma, missing him by inches.

Oh jeez, I'm not going to be able to get out of this, all right here we go! he stopped and spun around getting into fighting stance. Ryoga responded.

"Ok Ryoga, make your move."

"Heh, your final words, huh Ranma-here I come!"

"RYOGA!!!!"

"Hu?" he stopped in mid-punch, "oof!" he was down on the ground.

"Jeez sugar ya come back, well find your way back and you don't bother to find me?"

"U.........Ukyou?" Ryoga squeaked.

"That's right sugar, and don't you try to find the bathroom by yourself next time!"

"O.........ok........."

Ranma just watched them, dumbfounded. Thank you Ukyou for saving my butt tonight.........

Ukyou got up and started dragging Ryoga off, "Come on honey you're staying with ME tonight!"

"B-but wait! I on!" stammered Ryoga.

"Uh uh, you can play later!"

"But........."

"No buts, I've been waiting for you for a long time, the only 'but' you're getting is mine!"

Ranma watched as they disappeared, "Wow, who knew that the 'Great Ryoga Hibiki' would be silenced by a woman........." He shook his head and went back home.

wow, it's been a loooonnnggg time since I updated. I'm so sorry you guys. I've been having computer issues for a while and lost a lot of info. But I'm back!

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	4. A little sparing

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. Now excuse me while I try to defeat this evil Crypt thing that my best friend sent after me. ::mentally damns her and the human she lives with::

**Chapter 4**

That night

Don't leave me...(so soft, gods I love your touch)...I...love you! No! You can't take her away!

Ranma shot out of bed and looked around. He sighed and crept up to Akane's room. Akane was sleeping soundly. 'Hope she doesn't beat me if she wakes up, but it's worth the risk at the moment...I feel calmer in here right now...' he started pacing a bit, 'how do I get these dreams to stop?'

Akane thought she heard something moving in her room. 'P-Chan?' she thought as she opened her eyes. Instead she saw Ranma pacing back and forth looking tense.

"Ranma?" she whispered.

He jumped and looked at her, "Oh no, did I wake you?!"

She shrugged, "Well...yea."

"Oh...Sorry! I didn't mean...it's not like...umm..." he started backing away, looking for any signs that a practice sword might be coming out.

"It's ok, is something wrong?" A look of concern showed on her face.

"Well, I..." 'What should I do?'

Akane moved and patted the space next to her; "Do you want to talk?"

Ranma inched over and sat on the bed.

Akane raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Umm...well first of all why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

"You look like you have something on your mind," she looked at him closely, "Kind of like last night."

"O-Oh..."

"Besides I'm not as violent as you always make me out to be, you just know how to get me mad sometimes," she said in a softer tone.

Ranma cringed on the inside, 'Damn my big mouth sometimes!'

"Hey, what where you trying to get from Nabiki this morning?"

"Oh...nothing..."

"Umm...ok?"

"It was just a magazine..." he stopped when she yawned.

"I'm sorry Ranma...I'm falling asleep again. I can get that magazine for you from Nabiki if you want."

"No! It's ok!"

"Alright..." Akane fell back into her pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Ranma got up and tiptoed out. 'Since when does she notice when something is wrong or I'm not a pervert for being in her room?' he thought as he went back to his room. 'She's been really nice since I apologized to her.' Ranma closed the door to his room and crawled back into bed.

No! Pop how could you do this?! Don't separate us please! (feels self running) Come on...we can run away and be together at last. I want you to be by my side forever...I love you...(feels kiss)

Morning

"Oh my god." Ranma mumbled, "I need to stop having dreams..."

"Good morning everyone!" Akane called out as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Akane." Kasumi said, poking her head out from the kitchen.

Akane looked around, "Where's Ranma?"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't seen him all morning."

"Hmm..." Akane turned and started walking toward the training dojo. Sure enough, there was Ranma. Akane gasped, he had his back to her, but he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was sweating. She tiptoed up behind him.

"Hiya!" Ranma panted as he practiced his moves. As he went to punch again a hand caught his wrist. He looked at his hand; it wasn't his father's.

"Akane?" he asked, turning around. Yup there she was... 'Wait she caught my hand?' "You caught my hand..."

"So? It's not that hard." Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just, I thought I was moving fast..."

"You were, this punch just happened to be slower."

"Oh."

Akane tilted her head; "Will you spar with me?"

"I don't fight girls."

"Oh come on. It's not fighting. I just want to train a little."

"Well...ok."

"All right! Let's go!" Akane let go of his hand and jumped back into stance.

"Give me your best shot." Ranma taunted as he positioned himself to fight.

Akane came at him with a series of punches and kicks. Ranma blocked and dodged them, but found it wasn't as easy as it usually is. 'She caught my punch before too...she's better when her mind is clear and she isn't trying to kill me. I never noticed that before.'

Ranma ducked as Akane did a high kick. Her dress went up with a whoosh and Ranma caught a glimpse of her panties. He blushed and stumbled back.

"W-wait Akane!"

Akane stopped and looked at him, "What am I getting to tough for you?" she giggled.

"No! Just do me a favor and go get your gi on."

Akane's eyes flashed with suspicion, "Why?"

"Uh...cause...um...I want to teach you few new things, but I can't show you if you're in a skirt."

"Oh! Ok!" Akane went off to her room.

"Whew, that was close...now what should I teach her?" Ranma thought for a bit, "Hmm she already has a lot of strength. I should teach her to add speed with that, she really needs to be more dexterous." He stood there and thought until she came back.

"Ok! I'm ready!" Akane came in looking energized and happy.

"All right...umm...stand here and go into your usual stance." Ranma said.

Akane did so.

"Ok, tell me when you spar with me, what are you watching?"

Akane looked puzzled, "You of course, where else would I look?"

"Ok that's one of your flaws."

"It is?" Akane looked even more confused.

"Yes, if you are watching just me you aren't really aware of what's going on everywhere else. You ever notice that while you are watching me I seem to disappear?"

Akane nodded, "You're fast."

"Well, yes but it seems more so to you because you are so focused on where I was that you don't notice where I went. Pop always told me that if I was really aware I'd be able to see where he was going to go."

"How on earth can you do that?"

"Ok come at me like you usually do."

Akane came at him with her usual style. Almost in an instant it seemed like Ranma disappeared. She stopped and looked around puzzled.

Suddenly she felt someone breathing on her neck, "See?"

She spun around, "Hey! How did you...?"

"Like I said you are so focused on getting me or finding out where I am you don't stop and let your self open up and feel where I am."

"How am I supposed to feel that?" Akane looked frustrated.

"Come on you are a good fighter, take all that strength you have and add it to your sense of awareness. Here try this, close your eyes and try to sense me."

Akane closed her eyes and a look of concentration came over her face.

"Don't concentrate so much, just relax and let everything flow..." Ranma said as he moved to a different area of the dojo.

Akane stood there for a bit, then her face brightened and she pointed her finger at him, "There you are." She said and opened her eyes.

"Yup." Ranma said with pride. 'Wow she figured that out fast.'

Akane smiled, "Wow I had no idea I could do that."

"Ok now see if you can do that while I'm moving."

Akane nodded and closed her eyes again.

Ranma waited a second then started moving as quietly as he could around the room. This time Akane didn't show any sign of seeing him so he started inching towards her. He reached out to touch and surprise her but she grabbed his hand. "What?"

Akane opened her eyes and laughed.

"Could you sense me the entire time?"

"Yup!" she said with pride.

"Wow, good job now try to add that with your fighting."

Akane nodded and went back into stance.

This time she was able to follow his moves and Ranma had a challenge. It was getting even harder to concentrate with her being so near him. At the same time this was...fun...Akane wasn't trying to beat the life out of him and she seemed to be studying his movements more than just focusing on one this. Finally she spun around and blocked what would have been his next move. "Ha! I did it! I actually figured out your patterns!"

Ranma was shocked but also filled with pride. Akane was glowing and that made him feel...warm. He was so happy he picked her up and hugged her.

"Wha...?" Akane was shocked.

"I'm proud of you...thank you..." Ranma whispered.

"Thank me for what?"

"This was fun...we never do this."

Akane blushed and Ranma thought she looked really cute, "I would like to do this more often..."

"I'd like that."

They looked at each other and suddenly Ranma was aware of how close they were. Akane seemed to mold to his body.

"Umm...you think we should go in and see if lunch is ready?" Akane asked, shifting her eyes from his gaze.

"We should..." Ranma blushed.

Akane smiled and gave him an affectionate squeeze before walking out. Ranma watched her go out, 'She hugged me back...we just had a good time without one of us making a mistake or getting mad.' he smiled, 'she looked...cute.'

Ranma shook his head and walked out to wash up before lunch.

**Author's Note**

So what did you think? I hope it's ok. I was working on my other story and suddenly this story came to mind and next thing I knew I was typing this up. I even went past what I had written in the book. Go me. I'm sure you can guess what's going on in Ranma's dreams a bit more now. I kinda thought this was a cute chapter, they didn't fight and Akane learned some stuff. The idea of the whole awareness is from what I'm always told when I'm training. Be aware of everything.

Oh right I read my reviews and someone asked me why I put Ukyo and Ryoga together. I always thought they looked cute together. It would so work, so I had her come in to bring him back to her place.

Ok please read and review.

Oh and in place of the crypt that StarLightShadow sent me I send her a horny Ryoga!

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	5. Splish Slash I was taking a Bath

Disclaimer: ::bows to Rumiko Takahashi::

…

Chapter 5-Splish Slash I was taking a Bath.

Akane sat, eating her lunch quietly, hiding the little smile that crept on to her face. She just had a fun time with Ranma…he was nice to her and didn't call her uncute. She looked around, '_Wait…where is Ranma? I thought he was gonna follow me in for lunch…'_ she shrugged and got up, '_hmm…I need a bath after that workout…'_ with that she headed to the bathroom.

Ranma sighed as he relaxed in the steamy water. He smiled, she looked so good today, he would never admit it to anyone but he loved it when she fought him. The smell of her being so close drove him wild and that beautiful body moving so gracefully…man sometimes he really had to watch himself so he wouldn't get clobbered. But today…she looked so radiant…and he was the one that caused it. Ranma leaned his head back and closed his eyes and let the images of her fighting flow back into his mind, the way she moved, it was like a sensual dance. He dared to let his thoughts wander…and slipped under water.

Akane walked in and got undressed. After cleaning she grabbed a towel and got in the tub. She moaned a bit when the hot water touched her skin and dipped under water.

Ranma froze as he felt something against his leg. '_Crap, can't I have one day without Shampoo hiding in my bathtub trying to get me to date her?!' _he rose up the same time Akane emerged.

Akane pushed her hair away from her face as she surfaced. She thought she felt something when she was down there but dismissed it. When she opened her eyes she saw a _very_ familiar tanned chest. Her eyes slowly traveled upwards to find shocked dark blue eyes staring back at her. "R-Ranma…?"

Ranma didn't know what to do, it was Akane, naked and in the tub with him. Oh gods…she was going to kill him…it was going to be all his fault and he was going to get malleted to hell.

"U-uh…umm…" Akane also didn't know what to do, '_I'm naked and in a tub with __Ranma__…OMG he is naked too! What do I do??? I-I can't be made at him 'cause he was here first! Crap…crap…' _Akane looked down and turned red.

'_Huh, it looks like she is going to cry…she is embarrassed? Not gonna kill me?'_ Ranma edged over to the side of the tub and grabbed Akane's towel. He reached over and handed her the towel, "Here…"

Akane looked up and took the towel and watched as Ranma closed his eyes and turned around. She stood up quickly and while wrapping the towel around her, dashed out of the room.


End file.
